


the real reason why supernatural has its fliming postponed [and no - not because of COVID-19]

by specialagentrin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, References to The Three Body Problem, References to Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: they are totally lying to us. of course, i'm pretty sure I know the truth.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, No Pairing Endgame, No Romantic Relationship(s), [implied]
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	the real reason why supernatural has its fliming postponed [and no - not because of COVID-19]

Chuck stared at the blank document sitting right in front of him.

The cursor blinking on and off was definitely teasing him, almost as if it purposely wanted to make him write another bad ending.

[The Game Of Thrones ending he had written was one of the worst endings he had written by far.]

The Winchesters were steadily gaining an advantage over him, with Michael and his vessel refusing to help him out and Jack coming out of the empty. How he was even able to manage that, is something that baffled him for days.

_~~Dean glanced at his brother, who was busily typing on his computer trying to order some newer clothing for Jack. His hand suddenly grabbed the angel blade without realising it, or not knowing where it came from.~~ _

_~~‘Uh, Sam?’ Dean was confused, why was he walking towards his brother? Why couldn’t he move his body? He couldn’t move it himself - oh no. No no no. ‘Sammy, move out the way!’~~ _

_~~Sam glanced up from the computer confused, stiffening a bit as he saw the blade in his brother’s hands moving rapidly towards him. ‘Dean, are you okay?’~~ _

_~~Blood spurted out of his mouth. He couldn’t register the pain blossoming in his lungs, grabbing Dean’s wrist tightly. ‘D-Dean.’~~ _

_~~‘Sammy, I’m so sorry, I c-can’t -’ A loud sob came as Dean twisted the blade so that it would go out of his brother's back. ‘I’m not -- Sammy, I’m sorry!’~~ _

_~~Sam tilted his head towards Dean slightly, giving him a small, teary-eyed smile, green eyes meeting a hazel-green splash with flecks of gold. ‘It’s okay. It’s --’~~ _

_~~Clumps of blood spurred up his throat,~~ _

Nope. Nada. No way. Just killing Sam off would’ve been Supernatural’s original ending, and he’s died one to many times already, and it would be a major disappointment. He needed something more drastic - out of the blue - unexpected but expected by a few - type of ending.

_~~Dean slowly pushed Castiel up against the wall, kissing him softly and pulling his hair back. ‘Castiel, Castiel, Castiel --’~~ _

_~~‘What do you need, Dean?’ Castiel replied, tilting his neck to give Dean better access to his neck, pulling his tie off to tie around the older Winchester, using it as a leash.~~ _

_~~‘Castiel, just, don’t make me ask.’ Dean begged, but Castiel tugged the tie harder.~~ _

_~~‘It wasn’t a ask. You need to tell me, use your words, for once, just this once-’~~ _

_~~Dean kissed him harder this time, blood rushing to his face and ears. ‘I need you, Castiel.’~~ _

Deleted.The regular viewers would wonder why they suddenly had a romantic interest in each other, critics would claim that it would be too ‘fandom-pleasing’ for a show ending. Writing wincest for the CW was out of the question too. If the show had been on HBO, then there could’ve been a chance for a ‘it more than codependency’ excuse for the touches.

_~~Sam sobbed into the angel's shoulder.~~ _

_~~‘I love you, you know that.’ Castiel kissed his husband's forehead gently. ‘We’re going to be okay, it’ll be okay.’~~ _

_~~‘Castiel, I just, I can’t live without him. How am I supposed to live without him?’~~ _

_~~The angel smiled sadly, climbing into Sam's lap and pushing his hands underneath Sam's dirty flannel. 'We, we don't. We can't exist without him. But we can try. Together.'~~ _

Deleted again. Sastiel was a beautiful ship, and he had honestly considered making the two of them a thing many times, but Cupid had refused, stating that he only wanted a strong bond between the three of them.

_~~Sam cried out in pain, watching as the whip slashed across his back once more.~~ _

_~~‘Oh, Sammy. Didn’t I tell you to quiet down?’ Dean grinned evilly, the Mark of Cain standing out proudly against his skin.~~ _

_~~Michael gripped his former vessel’s throat, smiling at the fear in his eyes. ‘Aw, Adam, did you really think I cared about you? About your brothers?’~~ _

_~~7.6 billion people were dead. Minus 2.~~ _

_~~Jack laughed. ‘Do you really think it matters if I kill you? You killed my father.’~~ _

_~~‘I can dig Elvis.’~~ _

_~~Castiel was going to ask the Winchesters on a date. Yes, the both of them.~~ _

_~~Dean gasps, almost as if he was dying and someone had just suddenly revived him. Jessica is standing in front of him, and he tilts his head in confusion, looking at her.~~ _

_~~‘So your Dean.’ Jess says.~~ _

Chuck launches his laptop across the room in anger. He needed time. And fast. Becky could help him write the ending, but there was no doubt that she would sabotage the ending.

Flashing through old wars and fights and spells that he never bothered to finish before he realised, he hadn’t released the plague in about a century, and setting it off within the main universe wouldn’t be a bad idea, wouldn’t it? It would take a chunk of grace out of him, traveling from dimension to dimension, but there wasn’t anything that could easily take away from whatever creations he had in the alternate universe.

Chuck Shurley closed his eyes.

Rob Benedict stiffened, opening his eyes. A man who looked suspiciously like his son, Gabriel, walked around and directed a few people to get the next scene ready.

‘Hey!’ He waved madly towards this universes Gabriel, and he dashed over to him happily. ‘Anything crazy going on right now? Like the need to hoard toilet paper-wise?’

Richard simply raises an eyebrow at him. ‘The virus that seems to be spreading all around the earth quickly? COVID-19? We were literally talking about this two hours ago, man.’

Perfect. This universe was already setting itself up for death. ‘I think we should pause production, just in case.’

🌻

talk to me? [specialagentrin](https://specialagentrin.tumblr.com/) requests? [tfw-needs-baby](https://tfw-needs-baby.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been seeing memes where it's like, the next wave of fics is like 'well, they were quartined' and i think i contributed to the mess


End file.
